Use Me
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: Set after 4x19: What happens when Stefan decides to check on Bonnie after Elena's attack instead of letting her walk away. Stefan/Bonnie


Stefan sees Bonnie take Elena down effortlessly and he has to admit that there is a part of him that is proud that she can hold her own. The other part of him is upset that Bonnie didn't have long to celebrate being made prom queen before it was ruined. After the last few months (years really), she deserved at least one good night, but it was taken away by someone she considers family.

He is also terrified that with her newly acquired power, she might actually kill Elena, so he and Damon try their best to talk her down. He sighs in relief when Bonnie moves away from Elena and while Damon moves to comfort her, Stefan opts to check on Bonnie.

"You okay?" He asks softly, worried about the potential damage Elena might have caused.

"No I am not okay. The shell of my best friend almost killed me. None of this is okay!" She shouts and Stefan can feel the hurt radiating from her.

He watches as Bonnie stalks away angrily for a few seconds before turning towards Elena. He makes a move to walk closer to her only to change his mind; deciding instead to check on Bonnie. Any other time, he might have stayed to focus on Elena, but this time he has come to the realization that Bonnie needs him more.

X

When he gets to Bonnie's place, he sees the light shining from her bedroom and senses that she is the only one home at the moment. Still, he decides to climb the tree next to her bedroom to save some time. He lifts his fist in order to knock, but she opens the window before his fist can make contact.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him succinctly.

"I came to see how you were doing. Can I come in?" He implores hopefully.

She continues to stare at him silently for a long moment (long enough that he begins to worry she'll say no) before sighing reluctantly. "Fine, the last thing I need is for the neighbors to call the cops." She steps back far enough to allow to Stefan climb inside before folding her arms defensively.

Stefan looks around the small bedroom, nothing the slight changes that have been made since he was last here. His gaze eventually lands on her and for the first time tonight he realizes just how striking she looks in her prom dress. While he had noticed how beautiful she looked before, he had been so focused on his Elena issues that he put it out of his mind just as just quickly. Now with all his attention focused on her, he can barely take his eyes off of her.

Bonnie notices the way his eyes follow her and while a part of her is flattered; the rest of her just wants him to get to point of his visit.

"Just so you know I'm not in the mood to help Elena right now. So whatever you want the answer is no." After what happened tonight she has decided that she needs to put herself first for a change. No more putting Elena's safety over her own and if it upsets the others then so be it.

"I'm not here because of Elena. I really just wanted to see how you were doing." Stefan looks at Bonnie somewhat hurt that she would automatically assume he wanted something from her, but when he thinks about what's gone on with her the last few months he knows he deserves her disbelief.

"Save the wounded puppy act." She snaps seemingly reading his thoughts. "It's not like you have ever come over just to hang out. When I see you it's usually because you want some type of help. So why should I think this time is different?"

"Because, despite everything we've been through, I really do consider you a friend and I care about you. I know tonight wasn't easy for you and I figured you might want to talk about it." He says truthfully; hoping that she believes him.

"Why now?" Is the only thing that he receives in response to his admission.

"I'm worried about you." He yells, beginning to get frustrated at her inability to believe him.

"Oh please. Do you think I'm stupid? Once again tonight was all about Elena – you weren't worried about me, you were worried that I would kill Elena." Her anger rises with every minute and she knows that this confrontation has been coming for awhile.

"Of course I was worried about Elena, but I was also worried about what something like that would do you. You almost killed your best friend with your magic."

"Are you serious? Elena tried to kill me not once, but twice tonight and I'm the one getting lectured about not taking things too far." She raises her voice, anger radiating off of her. "I walked away the first time she attacked me, instead coming to me; you should keep an eye on the murderous vampire you love so much. But just keeping on throwing those stones _Mr. Coin Toss. _She scoffs, referring to the coin toss that resulted in her mother being turned into a vampire.

Stefan finches; angry at her for bringing it up, but mostly angry at himself that it even occurred in the first place. Still he ignores the guilt that would normally result in him apologizing to her because he can tell she is looking for a way to vent and truth be told so is he.

"You can play the role of the righteous witch all you want, but the fact is you've been dabbling in dark magic for months now and it almost got you killed. That makes you no different than the rest of us." He glares at her and sees the anger rise in her.

"I may be a lot of things, _vampire_, but at least I don't keep chasing after someone that clearly doesn't want me." Her lips curve into a sneer. "You say you want to move on, but we both know that will never happen. You'll continue to be Elena's puppy, competing with your brother for her attention. How pathetic is that?"

"Yeah, I guess you would actually have to have someone in your life for that to happen." He sneers back, his anger getting the best of him. Later on he will feel bad about the hurtful dig, but right now his first instinct is to hurt her the way he's hurting.

She moves to slap him, but he grabs her wrist before she can make contact. Instead he pulls her closer to him so they are standing nose to nose; her hands automatically resting against his chest.

Their eyes meet and it's battle of wills, neither willing to back down by looking away. Suddenly the air changes and the fury that had been consuming them both fades away, turning into desire.

"Do we really need to resort to violence? I always thought you were better than that" He taunts quietly, his voice husky with want.

When Bonnie opens her mouth to make a retort, Stefan catches her off guard by slipping his tongue deep inside her mouth. He pulls back briefly allowing her take a breath before plunging in again; this time slowing down the kiss to make it a bit more passionate.

Bonnie moans powerlessly, briefly wondering how they went from anger to lust. The hands that had been pressed against his chest were now digging into his shoulders. Stefan hands glide up and down her body effortlessly. They move from around her waist, to her back, before finally gripping her hips. He lifts her up in order to align their hips together; hissing at the instant pleasure.

Their lips break apart and Stefan takes the opportunity to prop her on a small table, knocking its contents off in the process. Her hands move to his neck and she quickly undoes his tie. Meanwhile he begins grazing her cheek with his lips; smirking when she gasps slightly.

Pleasure shoots through her when Stefan begins rocking against her, the friction managing to ramp up her lust. Her hands that had been caressing the newly exposed skin of his neck move to his shoulders, making it easier to push him back.

Stefan moves back somewhat assuming that she wants to stop. He is surprised when she instead grabs at the ends of his tuxedo jacket, slipping it off him. Before he has a chance to pull her into another kiss, she hops off the table.

Standing in front of him, Bonnie looks him up down, her eyes moving from his lust-filled eyes to his torso, finally stopping at the hard bulge in his pants. Satisfied at what she sees, she looks grins before using her magic to toss him across the room and onto the bed.

Normally being thrown across the room by a powerful witch would upset him, but in this case it's an extreme turn on. He moves to the edge of the bed watching as she walks with purpose toward him. He moans when she steps between his legs and pulls him in for a brief, but fiery kiss. He is just beginning to lose himself in the kiss when she pulls back, turning around abruptly "Unzip me". It comes out as a command and Stefan can only oblige her.

Stefan grins and reaches up, slowly unzipping the blue garment. She turns back around and shimmies out of the dress, leaving it in the middle of the floor.

At the site of her in only a lacy pair of underwear, any residual anger he had been feeling instantly dissipated; leaving only his desire. Her body was even more gorgeous than he assumed it would be and he becomes even more anxious to be inside her. He reaches for her, pulling onto his lap before taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

His hands move from her waist to softly squeeze her breasts and Bonnie moans contently when he takes a nipple into his mouth. Stefan continues his ministrations for a few seconds before he begins to feel constricted in his clothing. Seemingly reading his mind, Bonnie grips his hair pulling him away from her breast and rips open his shirt.

Buttons scatter across the floor, but neither notice. Stefan quickly strips his shirt off, throwing it on top of the small pile of clothes on floor. Soon, his pants and boxers join the pile, leaving her in her underwear and him completely nude. Once again they come together for another kiss, her breasts pressed against his chest.

This time Bonnie is the one that is surprised when her underwear is suddenly ripped off and Stefan flips her onto her back, him looming over her. He stops kissing her and she protests with groan until he begins kissing down her body. Eventually he drapes her thighs over his shoulders before slipping his tongue onto her lower lips.

Stefan revels in the taste of her and can he tell she's enjoying herself by the way she undulates her hips against his face. Between her taste and the signs of her impending release, Stefan's cock becomes even harder.

Unable to wait any longer and wanting to be inside her the first time she comes, he sits back up and removes her wobbly thighs from his shoulders. He crawls back up her body and without warming slips his cock inside of her. Both groan at the contact, and Stefan begins thrusting her walls squeezing him tightly. He takes her lips in gentle yet drugging kiss that gradually turns fiery.

At one point, Stefan surprises her by shifting in a way that the tip of his cock strokes against a spot that makes eyes roll in the back of her head. It surprises her that he found it so effortlessly and as a result she grows wetter. The pleasure ultimately becomes so intense for Bonnie that her finger nails begin making scratches up and down his back.

In response, he speeds up his thrusts and her legs lock around his waist. He feels warmth run through him when Bonnie places a kiss at his shoulder. He returns the favor by kissing He continues pounding rapidly into her until he feels her spasm and she goes over the edge.

Still, Stefan keeps on thrusting until he feels his release. He fills up her womb with his come, his hips moving unpredictably until he finally collapses on top of her.

They lay together both slowly coming down from their highs; Stefan placing soothing kisses to her chin, cheek, and neck. Bonnie moves one hand from his back to his neck and begins stroking the soft hair there. Stefan sighs at the contact before taking he takes her mouth in a passionate kiss.

After a while, realizing that he might be heavy on top of her, he starts prepare to slide out of her. His cock is still rock hard, making the idea of sliding out of her seem unappealing. However, before he has chance to move, Bonnie uses her strength to turn them over with Stefan still encased inside of her.

Stefan's mouth opens in shock, partially because the unexpected move, but mostly due to the pleasure that Bonnie slowly moving up and down on his cock gives him. Her hands rub at his chest and he feels the magic pulsating from her fingers.

For a second he worries about what she might do, but the worry quickly fades when he feels an influx of pleasure overwhelm his senses. He's not quite sure what she did, but he imagines that between her magic and his vampire strength, the fire between is amplified 100 times over.

Stefan watches mesmerized by the sway of her breasts and by the way her green eyes sparkle. Every time she thrusts down on him, he feels more alive and when his hands caress her stomach, he knows she is feeling the same way.

Eventually the slow pace she has been initiating begins to frustrate him and he sits up hoping that it will give him some leverage to speed up their pace. The new position also gives him the perk of being able to kiss her.

They grind against each other each thrust bringing them closer to climax. Despite their impending releases, they both know they are far from finished for the night.

X

It is close to dawn, when they finally collapse onto the bed exhausted from a long night of sex. Neither says a word and not long after, Bonnie falls asleep in his arms. Stefan lies awake quietly watching her sleep. He spies the hickey on her neck and he smirks, thinking of the other ones on her hip and inner thigh.

Despite their long night together, he can feel his cock stir slightly and he wonders if he'll ever get enough of her.

He'd hoped his attraction would go away after several rounds of sex, but based on his erection it won't. He knows nothing can come of it; he's still in love with Elena and Bonnie is still grieving Jeremy. He knows that in a few hours, they'll act as if this never happened and that it will be for the best.

Still, he wraps his arms tightly around her deciding that as long he stays in the bed, he can pretend none of those issues exist. Leaving those thoughts for later, Stefan falls asleep.


End file.
